My Character: Allen
Name - Allen Drake Age - Mid 20's Gender - Male Race - Human Eyes - Brown Hair - Neck-length dark brown/black Height - 6'0" Race - Caucasian/Native American Weight - 149 Pounds S=4 P=6 E=9 C=2 I=7 A=9 L=3 Tagged Skills: Guns, Survival, and Medicine Physical Appearance - Allen has tanned golden skin, with broad shoulders and long, strong legs. Allen looks like he is of Native American decent, but the Caucasian decent is evident. He is strikingly handsome, but has a twitch by his mouth that makes him look, well, weird. A few scars mark his body, most evidently a large scar along his left leg and a series of scars on his arms. All of the scars are from what appears to be blades, but one on his chest looks to be where a bullet hit him. Personality - Allen is a very proud, noble man. He has a strong sense of justice. He seems quite cold at first, and he is. He is always wary of outsiders and is slow to trust even the most trustworthy of people. Once he does decide to trust you however, he is the friendliest and most caring friend you could ask for. He is intelligent, but has slim knowledge of how to act and behave in most social situations, leading to his cold and uncaring appearance. Past - Allen was born into Caesar's Legion and trained to be a legionary since birth. Early on it was discovered that he was very fast and could run over very, very long distances, leading to him becoming a frumentarii. Allen was present at the first battle of Hoover Dam, leading a small team of scouts to a nearby ridge to counter-snipe NCR Rangers. Allen failed at this, contributing to the Legion's loss. After the battle, Allen was forced to kill his best friend during the Decimation, ordered by Caesar himself. Within a week later Allen had fled, first west and then north. He knew that he couldn't stay anywhere long as the Legion was going to be hunting him, so he headed east, past Caesar's territory, hoping to be on the complete opposite side of the NCR/Legion conflict. He soon found his way to the Midwest, and decided that that was where he would stay. He found a settlement settled by a small creek and stayed, becoming the resident hunter. When raiders started attacking the town, Allen led that defense using tactics he learned from his time in the Legion. After a few years, Allen was attacked by an assassin sent by the Legion. The assassin had helped the raiders into the settlement in exchange for their service to Caesar, and the town was burned to the ground. Allen fled, and vowed never to settle down anywhere and endangering the lives of innocents. He found his way east and soon started doing contracts for small settlements in exchange for a few days food and shelter. He came at odds against the Brotherhood of Steel at one point, but for the most part stayed away from large military presences such as theirs, being forced to relive the memories of what happened the last time he was in any sort of military. Equipment - Allen wears an a trench coat with light Legion-style armor underneath. He also wears a Legion-style face mask. Allen uses an old hunting rifle equipped with a high power scope, a machete, and a 9mm pistol. He also carries a pair of binoculars on him to scout out areas before travelling. Allen relies on Legion medical techniques, and fashions his own healing powder instead of using stimpaks and other medical supplies. Other Items - Allen collects and uses pre-war money instead of caps, realizing that it is generally more valuable than caps. He carries around $300-$350 at a time. He also carries water and some matches. Attributes - Allen is very quick and can run long distances as a result of his time in the Legion, allowing him to cover a lot of ground in little time. He has better eyesight than most, and has a higher intelligence than a lot of people, making him an excellent strategist and scout. Allen has less upper body strength than most, spending more time on his lower body and core.